Harry James Lupin Black
by HMxEB4ever
Summary: Harry finds an old journal and discovers that his parents aren't really his parents... How will he react when he discovers that his parents are still alive, and both male? Slash, MPREG, don't like, don't read...
1. Prolouge

**Harry James Lupin Black **

_Why, yes, I am on crack…_

_This is just a prolouge..._

_Disclaimer- I wished I owned these characters, but sadly, I just own this crack-filled plot…_

_I promise that the other chapters will be longer!_

"James, I hate you!"

"Com'on Moony! You don't even know what it does!"

"That doesn't matter! You still slip a potion into my drink, then don't bother telling me that you did until AFTER I drank it!" an angry third-year werewolf yelled.

"But Moony!!" James insisted.

Remus shook his head. "Fine, what does it do?"

"It's a male pregnancy potion!" James beamed.

"I. Hate. You. Never speak to me again." Remus glared at his former friend.

"Oh lighten up; I slip potions into your drinks all the time! Besides, this one probably won't work!"

"That's not the point!! You still gave it to me!!"

"Relax, it'll only work if you sleep with another guy, and that's just ridiculous!" the raven haired boy pointed out.

Remus blushed. "I still hate you!"

"But you didn't deny it! Moony's a poof!!" James shouted at his friend.

"Shut up! Am not!!"


	2. Finding the journal

_Hi!! So, um... This is where the crack begins, and I'm not too happy with this chapter, because it's not where I wanted to be on it... But anyways... Thank you for all the reviews!! I love hearing your comments!! _

_Disclaimer- Again, I don't own them... but I wished I did... _

_**Chapter one- the finding of the journal…**_

Harry looked around his godfather's room. It had more red and gold than the entire Gryffindor common room. And what was left of wall space was covered in pictures, there were some of girls, motorcycles, and some of girls on motorcycles, but mainly there were pictures of his friends. It was the first time Harry had been in his godfather's room (he would visit the room again when he was seventeen, with no memory left of this visit…).

The raven haired boy looked around the cluttered room until he spotted it. He wasn't sure why, but he had known that he should look for something in Sirius's room; maybe he did have a hidden knack for Divination. Or maybe he had heard his godfather tell Remus that there was something Harry should read in his room.

It was a brown paper covered package, rectangular, and bursting at the seams. On it there was a note

'_Harry! Read this! Or Moonbunny will kill me! Though he probably will kill me anyway for giving it to you!! No Remus! Don't kill me!!_

_-Padfoot'_

Harry tipped an eyebrow upwards, and ripped the sheet of paper to reveal a tattered red and gold (of course) journal with the words 'A book about Harry…' printed in spindly black handwritten that could only belong to Professor Lupin.

"A book about me?" he whispered. "Why would anyone write about me?"

He opened the book and read the first page.

'Sirius, this is for you, so you can remember how much you hurt him! And if you ever do it again, I'll kick your ass!' It was signed 'Lily'

Then under that 'Oi, Moony, there are pictures in the back for you, so don't let Lily convince you this is just for Pads!! –James'.

'Ha-ha! I have written in the sacred journal!' this was obviously in Sirius's handwriting.

'Honestly Sirius, behave…' was printed in Remus's elegant handwriting.

'Yes m'love!' Sirius again.

The black haired boy cocked his head to the side. "What is this?"

'Alright, let's get started with an introduction!!' Lily's handwriting declared. 'So, this is mainly my journal from the nine months before Harry was born, but I've thrown James and Remus's journal when needed. Which leads me to a question; why no journal Sirius? Too much effort for a pig like you??'

'So… This should start on February 15th, 1989, when I first found out about young Harry's soon to be existence…' Lily's handwriting continued. Then the real journal began

-+-

February 15th, 1989

We visited Remus today. And I guess we moved into his apartment as well, hm… 'Kay, so here's the story…

Once a month (a couple days after the full moon) James and I check up on Rem and Sirius. James and I walked up to the door of their flat (they live in a muggle neighborhood, it drives James nuts that we can't just apparate there…). We rang the bell, and were instantly tackled by a large black dog.

"Ah!! Padfoot get off!!" James shouted.

Remus appeared in the doorway. "Maggie, go home, your mum is looking for you…"

The dog bounced away.

"Then that wasn't Pads?" James asked.

"Oh, no that was my neighbor's dog." Remus smiled. He was pale, and his face and arms seemed thinner than before, but he didn't look too thin, that was a good sign. "Come on inside, I am making some tea…"

We walked into the messy flat. "Please excuse the mess…" Rem blushed a little. "I've been a bit under the weather…" he said, keeping a straight face, though James and I were sure he was joking about his furry little problem.

"It's fine. But honestly, you must make Sirius clean when you don't feel well…" I insisted. I must have told him that a thousand times.

Remus's eyes widened, and he looked dejectedly at the floor. "Oh… I guess you didn't get his change of address card…"

"Wha-"revelation dawned upon us. "Oh, Moony, when?" James asked.

"He left about a month ago… I thought he told you we broke up…" the brunette sunk to the floor. "And you know what James? It's your fault…"

"My fault? How is it _my_ fault?" James asked, looking at Rem.

I am not one to mix myself in the affairs of the Marauders, mostly because I know I'll hear about them at a later time. I excused myself to the bathroom.

And there it was, on the counter… The test on the counter had turned blue…

I walked back in with the stick in my hand. "Rem?"

"Oh, you found it…." Remus said. "I should probably get rid of it, but…. I dunno, I'm in denial I guess…"

"Moony?"

"Heh, yeah…" he looked at his hands. "Um… Prongs, do you remember that potion you slipped into my pumpkin juice that one time?"

"Remus, I put a potion in you drink nearly every day… You'll have to be more specific." James said.

"The last one you gave me?"

"So in seventh year?" James asked.

Remus starred at him. "I'm not sure how to take that…" the wolf shook his head, "But this one would probably stand out, it was third year? I yelled at you, remember?"

James thought for a few seconds, than he paled. "Oh god, Moons, I didn't think it would work! None of the others did!!"

"Well, at least you know that something worked…" Remus glared.

"Hm… wonder if it worked on Pete too…?" James looked off into space, or off into the dirty little flat.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well…" James coughed. "Remus here is going to be a… what? Is it still a father if you give birth to it? I dunno, let's just say a mother…"

Remus glared.

"A… mother…?" I asked. It wasn't fair, Remus was going to be a mother, and I would never be. I couldn't be. But Remus, _a boy_ was having a baby…

-+-

Harry paused. What? Remus was pregnant, but his mum… couldn't have kids? Then how…?

-+-

"Did Sirius know?" Remus nodded. "And he still left?" Nod. "Right after you told him?" Another nod. "That bastard… All right, then it's decided!"

Remus tilted his head. "What's decided?" he asked.

"Until you've had the baby, James and I will stay here, to keep you from doing anything rash!" 'Kay, so maybe I just wanted to feel like I had brought another life into this world, but still, Remus needs me!

The werewolf beamed. "Thank you Lily…"

_So... The next chapter is from James's POV, 'till then!!_


	3. Why Remus should never babysit

_I almost didn't have time to submit, as I just finished a thirty page repot of _The Andromeda Strain_ by Micheal Crichton. Yes, THIRTY PAGES!!__So, I'm not as happy with this chapter, because it was written in the little free time I had... ugh..._

_BUT anyways... Thank you again for all the reviews!! They always make me smile!_

_Disclaimer- No, I'm totally JKR! Honestly, I just don't own these characters!!_

Chapter two-Why Remus should never babysit.

Harry stared at the book. Should he read on? Did he really _want_ to read on? This experience had already scarred him for life.

He peaked at the next page; it was about two weeks later… Harry grimaced, _might as well read it…_ he thought, _what could it hurt?_

It was Lily's handwriting.

-+-

January 2nd, 1989

I love Remus, but honestly. It's a break up and pregnancy, get over it already.

He's just been sitting in his room for almost the entire time James and I have been here. Hell, I can hardly get him to eat! It's not good for the baby!!

Not to mention he keeps talking about _abortion!! _Remus can't just have an _abortion_! Is he even thinking about the baby?

James keeps saying I shouldn't try to push Remus, and that he'll come to terms eventually, but I just can't leave him to his own demises! He might never eat!! He may just sit there staring at the wall until he forgets about Sirius, which we all know will never happen!! Agh!!  
"Lily?" Remus is behind me.

"Yes Remus?"

"Why do you look like you're going to hurt something? Or worse, try to talk me into actually having a baby?" The werewolf asks.

"Actually…"

"Lils, no." James chimes in. "Don't push him."

"I was talking to Remus…"

"What?" Remus says, looking at me with his watery amber eyes. He really is a pretty boy…

"Well, one of my friends has a seven year old, one of my muggle friends that is, and she needs a babysitter, so I volunteered you." I reply.

"No." he says simply.

"Remus, she was excited that you would babysit!"

'Kay, so really I had told her that Remus's girlfriend was expecting, and he wanted to try looking after a little kid. She finally agreed, and made up some plan for this evening.

"…Fine…" Remus sighs.

"Great! And maybe you'll see how much fun little kids can be!!"

-+-

_At this point the journal switched to Remus's delicate handwriting. _

Olivia Buccafusca is seven years old, not quite three feet tall, blonde, with fair skin. She is missing her two front teeth, and has blue eyes. She is also the most terrifying little girl alive.

The night started as most every babysitting job does, Mr. and Mrs. Buccafusca introduced Remus (1) to Olivia, told him the emergency numbers (which were also left on the counter) and told him where they were going. They also explained Olivia should brush her teeth around eight, and be in bed by nine. She could choose a few stories to read/have read to, but no more than four. Then they left.

At first she was quite well behaved. She ate her dinner (some type of noodle soup they explained was 'ramen') and chatted happily. The blonde told Remus that she was in her second year of school, and liked ponies and butterflies.

Then she asked to watch a movie, which Remus consented to, as what could be wrong with a movie? Olivia knew how to work the VHS, and popped in something her father had brought her from his last trip to the United States. It was called 'The land before time', and was about singing dinosaurs (Remus doesn't know why dinosaurs would sing, and was not aware that they could…)

She insisted he come and watch with her. "I have to do the dishes" Remus explained as kindly as possible.

"Now!! Watch with me now!!" she insisted.

Remus smiled, thinking he could clean up when she was asleep.

He sat down on the couch next to her, and the movie began to play. First off, the girl quickly got restless and began to crawl all over him, punching him in the stomach at one point, though purely on accident, it hurt. It hurt a lot.

Not to mention all throughout the movie, Remus could swear he heard Sirius whispering in his ear. Like at one point he thought he had heard "God, can this movie get anymore gay?" then the little Parasaurolophus (christened 'Ducky') replied with a little "Yup yup yup!"

Then, 'Sirius' seemed to whisper "Merlin's pants! They're eating Marijuana!" Well, that may have been true; it did look like Marijuana… hm…

But it only got worse when Olivia decided that the two should play horses, as in, pretending to be horses. She plays horses VIOLENTLY. Again, painful.

Then (finally) eight rolled around, and Remus told her she should go brush her teeth, and she asked to let her dogs in from the backyard.

"Why not?" Remus replied, and she did.

He was tackled by the beasts, and they began to _lick _his shoulder length brown hair. And one, the large sheep dog, was standing on his stomach.

Fate hates this baby.

She managed to spit out a mixture of toothpaste (which was unsettlingly pink) saliva and water at her babysitter.

Olivia took a solid fifteen minutes to get into a nightgown, not to mention the twenty minutes it took to get her out of her normal clothes.

Then, she chooses eight books to read.

"Your mum said four."

"Eight, or I'll scream!" she declared, obviously the victor.

Remus managed to read a depressing book about a unicorn (which was incredibly inaccurate), something about a family of talking bears, a book about a frog and a toad, a book about a talking hamster, a story about a girl and a pony, a retelling of Cinderella, and two books about a talking cat named 'Maisie'.

His throat hurt, and she wouldn't let him turn off the lights. Then, when she finally let him turn out the lights, she wouldn't let him go down stairs. THEN, she wouldn't let him turn on the water to wash the dishes, because she would scream whenever she heard that.

Finally around ten, she drifted off to sleep. Remus quickly and quietly did the dishes, though his stomach hurt and all he really wanted to do was take a shower than lie down.

At eleven, the older Buccafuscas came home. They asked if she had behaved, Remus lied and said 'yes', not wanting to explain, and just plain tired. The two paid him with muggle money (note to Remus, exchange with Lily…)

Then Remus drove home in his slowly breaking muggle car…

-+-

_The journal switched back to Lily's handwriting._

"Remus! How was it?" I asked as the brunette walked into the flat. I moved a pile of baby books off the table and chairs so he could sit down. "Has it convinced you?"

He wasn't answering or sitting, so I gestured to the chair.

But instead of sitting, he sunk to the floor sobbing. I ran over to him.

"Rem, what's wrong?"

"L-Lily, I can't have this baby. I ju-just can't!"

"Sh, sh… yes you can… You just need to calm down…" I cooed.

We sat on the cold tile floor until Remus was done crying, than I helped to his bed.

"Lily, if I have him…" he whispered. "The baby I mean… Lily, will you take him? Please?"

What? He… He wants me to take the baby? "Remus, I couldn't!"

"Please Lily! I can hardly take care of myself… I need you to take him!" he said, his voice hoarse.

"Yes…" I grabbed his shaking hand. "I'll take the baby…"

_(1) I've always imagined that Remus would journal in third person... shrug anyway, hate it? Love it? Please review!!_


	4. Back into the closet, honestly

_I'm sorry!!! It's a week late, but I had mid-terms!!! Sorry!!! I promise it won't happen again! (Or, at least, I won't two weeks between posts...)_

_Disclaimer: Not mine... *hangs head in shame*_

Chapter Three- Back to the closet, honestly…

The next chapter was in James's messy sprawling handwriting. Harry had to squint to read the tiny cramped print.

-+-

January 10th, 1989

FINALLY!! I love Lils, but she has to go back to work! And she did!!

Moony and I have the house to ourselves, so you know what that means!! Booze!!!

…or, at least booze for me…. Stupid Sirius and/or Remus Jr. ….

That's right, the kid Lils so forcefully shoved onto us is male, or so says Mr. Male-pregnancy. (Hm, that's a bit long, shall we simply call him Mr. M-Preg? Righty than diary, if you say so…)

-+-

January 10th, 1989 (later)

Heh… well, that didn't go ask expected… meaning it went horribly, horribly wrong…

So, Lils left, and I was expecting it to be like old times. Y'know, like at Hogwarts! (or course you know diary, I've had you since then… Must remember to write more….)

But it wasn't. Remus was just lying in bed, the left side of the bed; he refuses to go near the right edge, so he's pressed up against the wall, and staring out the window. And of course he's got that god awful BLUES playing. Its so god damn depressing, it's no wonder he's never happy.

And then I remember that he and Sirius used to listen to all this kick arse punk at school. SOOOO… I switch his music. But I chose 'Melody Lee' by the Damned. It starts with a single piano, so Moony thinks it's his BLUES playing, then the guitars kick in…

He quite literally jumped. "God!! James, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Hey, you almost swore!!" I said smiling.

Mr. M-Preg punched me… 

'Bout ten minutes later, I asked him if he wanted some rum, 'cause there is a ton in his flat. But then he gets all, "It's not our Rum!! We can't drink it!!"

"So who's rum is it?" And another punch. Honestly, how was I supposed to know Pads left all his stuff here?!

And 'bout another ten minutes later, we start talking. And it's fine until we started talking about the baby.

"So, one of my potions finally worked…"

"You must be SO proud" he replied.

"Yup!! But, y'know what I just thought of?" I asked, totally innocently, I had really just thought of it!!

"What?" Remus turned to look at me.

"How's it gonna come out?"

First, he threw up. Then, he screamed "I hate your guts James Potter!!" And finally he shut himself in a closet. And I know (just like you, dear diary, know) that Lils would kill me, if I didn't get him out.

SOOOO… I tried the only way I knew to get him out. "Hey, Remus!!" I began. "Come on out!!! I thought you came out of the closet in fifth year!! Please don't go back in!!"

-+-

_Lily's handwriting takes over at this point._

"Remus! You came out of the closet in fifth year, don't go back!!" Merlin James, must you do this to me? I came home to discover Remus had locked himself in a closet, and James was trying to get him back out, in a rather stupid manner.

And to make manners worse, as I was yelling at my husband, the doorbell rings. I answer it, and who should be there but Dumbledore.

"Oh! Headmaster!"

"Yes, hello Lily, James." He smiled. "I know this may seem abrupt, but am I correct in thinking that you are expecting a child who will be born at the end of July?"

"Um… not exactly…" I whisper, turning red.

"Y'see sir…" James said. "It's not really our baby…" Dumbledore raised a gray eyebrow. "It's um…"

"Mine…" a bedraggled Remus sighed, walking out of the broom closet. "And, Si-si- Padfoots…."

"Ah." Dumbledore said, his voice filled with understanding, as Remus placed his hands over his stomach, and more importantly, Sirius or Remus Jr. "Well, either way. I must speak with you. The child is in danger. Perhaps we should sit down?"

_Du-du-dun!!_


	5. An Unsettling revelation

_Happy belated Halloween!!! I'm actually drunk off chocolate!!! *twitch*_

_... so this is a transition chapter, and short, because the next will be really long..._

_Disclaimer- How much would buying the rights cost, do you think?_

**An unsettling revelation**

-+-

Harry (who hasn't been in the story much, although it is about him…) was now utterly confused. None of it was adding up. He looked like his dad, so how did it add up that Remus and Sirius were his parents?

Remus's handwriting was on the next page.

-+-

January 10th, 1989

Dumbledore explained that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be defeated by a baby born at the end of July….

Remus's baby will be born at the end of July, and he is rather concerned. Mostly for the baby, but also for Lily, who will be taking care of young ___ (note to Remus, come up with a name).

He is also concerned that Lily has not explained to James that young ___ will be living with them… Yet somehow she found it the right time to explain this while the Headmaster was in the flat… Honestly, Remus doesn't understand Lily most of the time, she confuses him greatly…

And… So does James, who greatly overreacted….

"You What?!! Remus, YOU are keeping the baby!! And Lily, just because WE can't have kids, doesn't mean we should take MOONY'S kid!!" James shouted, his face turning red.

"James!! He asked me to take it!!" Lily replied.

"Him…" Remus offered.

"Shut up Remus! Can't you see we're fighting over you?!!" James shouted.

"Perhaps you two would prefer to continue this in private?" Dumbledore suggested. So they left.

Dumbledore and Remus sat in the kitchen, sipping tea and eating chocolates, completely silent except for some Bach playing quietly in the background.

Over the sound of the music, they could hear Lily and James shouting at each other in Remus's bedroom. Things like "BUT JAMES!!! IT'S A BABY!!" and "WELL MR. MPREG CAN JUST GO FUCK HIMSELF!!" and "IT'S ALL THAT BASTARD SIRIUS'S FAULT!!"

The two spent about three hours screaming at each other. But after about forty five minutes, Dumbledore asked if he should leave, Remus smiled and said it wasn't necessary, but he could if he wanted to.

Dumbledore excused himself, and said that he would be back tomorrow.

So Remus sat alone, eating chocolates and drinking tea, and listening to James and Lily yell, and Thinking….

Sirius, why did you leave?

-+-

_The next entry was still in Remus's handwriting._

January 12th, 1989

I can't take it! SIRIUS, why did you leave!!!

I can't take this goddamn life!!! I no longer have a say in anything goddamn decision made about ME and MY baby!!

Lily and James just need to shut the Hell up!!! They aren't my parents, they aren't HIS parents, they aren't parents, they're my FRIENDS, but right now they are doing a crap job of being that much!!

PLEASE, Siri, PLEASE COME BACK!! I'll forgive you, and we can be happy again… just, please… please….

-+-

The next section of the journal was still Remus's, but Harry couldn't read the tear soaked pages that were blurred to be illegible.

And as much as it unnerved him, somehow, Harry could believe that Remus and Sirius were his parents, but what happened to Remus? One day he's calm, and cool, and collected, and two days later he is falling apart….?

_So... see you next week!!  
And thanks again to anyone who has reviewed, you are all wonderful!! _


	6. In which decisions are made

_Sorry! Real Life has made it almost impossible to be on the computer lately! _

_Disclaimer- Do not own._

**In which decisions are made, and Remus Finally cracks…**

January 11th, 1989

-Lily's handwriting marched across the page-

I honestly don't see why Remus is upset. Okay, maybe I do…

Anyway, it's his own fault…

So James and I agreed that we could keep the baby, as long as it's okay with Remus, and I know it is, so we're keeping little Remus or Sirius Jr.!!

And Dumbledore left, then came back…

And told us that it's not safe for Remus to have the baby…Well, sort of…

"It's not safe for Remus to stay in a muggle neighborhood…" Dumbledore began, ignoring James's cheer. "I would suggest moving somewhere else to start…"

I nodded, and (of course) James cheered again.

"No." Remus said simply. "I lived here with Si-Padfoot, I'm staying here."

"Well," the gray-bearded wizard continued, "Also, it would be unsafe for Remus to be raising the child alone if Lord Voldemort" (James and Remus shuddered) "is looking for him…"

"James and I would be raising the baby." I replied.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, then that appears to be that."

"Actually…" James said, running a hand through his messy black hair. "We were wondering, if it's all right with Moons, is there any way we could get the baby to look like us?"

Dumbledore blinked, and Remus paled. "Ah, yes, I believe so." The older man said. "But, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus just sat there, dumbfounded. "I-I…" He just sort of nodded, which we took as a yes.

"All right, I'll return with the necessary ingredients when I can, but there just seems to be so much to do." A funny thing about Dumbledore, he just seems to disappear at the strangest times.

… So it's fine right? Remus shouldn't be moping, right?

… or maybe he should, I don't know anymore…

-+-

_James had written the next entry, it seemed that two weeks had past._

January 25th

Merlin's beard! What a month!!  
… You won't believe what Remus has done Diary!!

So, I walk in to check on him, and he's been all moppy lately, 'cause Dumbledore finally got all the stuff and Lily started brewing this one potion (I still make better potions… -_-) and REMUS HAS CUT HIS WRISTS OPEN!!

And he's written in blood all over the walls!!  
The wall behind his bed, but not the one with the window reads ; (1)

'PLEASE, Siri, PLEASE COME BACK!! I'll forgive you, and we can be happy again… just, please… please….

It's all the goddamn fucking babies fault… no it's my fault, but PLEASE!!! Just come home!!!

I miss you! I need you!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH MOTHER-FUCKING PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

And so on…

… written in his own blood…

Maybe it's 'cause it's a few days from the full moon, but still, he's being a jerk!! A depressed jerk!!

The wall next to his window, and the other four walls… scare me….

'Sirius Orion Black'

Probably a thousand times…

-+-

January 25th, 1989

_Lily's handwriting took over…_

What do you say? When the one person who was able to help someone as screwed up as Remus, just ups and leaves?

What can you say?

Remus's blood won't come off the walls; I think he's used a charm…

-+-

_Remus_

Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black….

_... and so on..._

_God, now I can't stop..._

_Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black..._

_(1) yes, that is what the diary entry in the previous chapter read, well, it was longer, and swore more.... XD_

_Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! *hugs*_

_...Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black..._


	7. Sirius

_I'm trying, I really am! But it's hard to write long chapters, because I don't have any time to write. XD_

_Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate the feedback! _

_Disclaimer- When I become rich (somehow) I will buy the rights to Harry Potter, but for now, I can hardly afford to buy a new copy of the seventh. _

_... my copy of the seventh book was recently distroyed by my neighbor... part of me died..._

**Sirius**

_James was writing._

February 17th

Diary, to understand this, you have to remember that in fifth year, Sirius somehow got an old piano into our dorm, and Remus taught him how to play…

So, one Lil's request, I'm trying to cheer up Mr. MPreg. And of course, only one thing will do that…

SIRIUS MOTHER-FUCKING BLACK!!

And I found his address too! :)

At least HE lives in a wizard-ing neighborhood, so I didn't have to WALK…

He's got a pretty nice flat, I guess. I rang the bell and he answered screaming "Jamie poo!!" and dragged me in, but he's only got a towel on. (really diary, no amount of therapy will make this okay…) Then like, four nearly naked girls walk out from his bedroom, and he says something in French to them, and they all laugh and head back into his room.

"SOOO… Prongs, what brings you to my humble home?" he says in his over dramatic way that used to make Rem laugh.

"Remus." I said.

"Who?" he said.

"Your BOYFRIEND." I said.

"I don't have a _Boy_friend Jamie poo, I don't even have _A_ girlfriend, I find it best not to tie myself down." He says this turned away from me.

"But you and Remus- he's pregnant!"

"James, first off, a guy can't be pregnant, and also, who is Remus?" he's still not looking at me.

I spun him around. "Remus is your best friend, if not your boyfriend, and he can to be pregnant 'cause I gave him a potion in third year, and then you went and fell in love with him and knocked him up and left! And now I'm here because my wife is trying to clean up YOUR mess, because you left AGAIN because YOU don't know how to clean up you own messes, you prick!" I yelled.

"First off, YOU are my best friend, not some freaking half-breed. And I could never love some… some monster!" he spat in my eye, no seriously, he did.

"PADS!! You did love him, and I know you still do, so stop being such an arse and come back to your boyfriend!"

Padfoot just sorta stood there, looking like he was either going to punch me or start crying. Then he paused, and got this look on his face that kinda makes him look like a puppy, hopeful and excited. He sat down at this grand piano, and starts playing part of a duet.

"What?" I asked, (seriously, one minute we're fighting, and now he's playing the piano?)

He's playing a song he wrote in sixth year so he could play with Remus, and I could somehow hear the other part playing, but it's distant, and some of the notes aren't coming out.

All I remember about the piano is that a bunch of the keys didn't work, and… Remus and Sirius repainted a whole lot of different colors during the Christmas holiday once, and… it's now in Remus's apartment…

So that means that Remus is playing that piano, and Sirius is playing this one, but that wouldn't make sense, because Remus hasn't moved from bed since the last full moon… But… maybe…

"Sirius?" I asked, and the spell was broken, he stops playing, and the other piano falters, and stops as well, hitting a few more notes, as if to ask 'why did you stop?'

"James, I do not love Remus Lupin, now please leave my house." He said.

"Pads, I-"

"Even if I loved him, I cannot go back to him. Please leave now."

I left, and I could hear him saying something in French to the girls who had been there.

I got home, and Lils comes up super happy and she says "James! James! Remus got out of bed and was playing the piano!! I think he's making wonderful progress!... James, you're all pale, are you okay?"

"Remus?" I say, walking into his room, and he's just staring out the window. He's lost weight, a lot, but his stomach seems too big for his small body. His hair is even longer now, and messy, but not greasy like Snape's…

He turns, and his face is all pale and his eyes are all wide and dead looking, and he just nods, not smiling at all.

-+-

_Remus was writing_

February 23rd , 1989

Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black Sirius Orion Black…

-+-

_Lily's familiar handwriting took over the journal._

February 24th, 1989

Maybe Remus is improving? But he won't talk, so maybe he isn't? But he gets up to play the piano and everything.

James has been talking to him, and Remus will just listen, but it seems to be good for both of them.

And Remus has nodded in agreement to the idea that the baby will have either his eyes, or Sirius's.

I can almost see it, James with Remus's lovely gold eyes, or with Sirius's. Sirius, that bastard, has great eyes; they're gray, with an unexpected swirl of midnight blue.

Unless it's a girl, then it would be a little girl that looks like me, but with black hair, and gorgeous eyes. I have a feeling it will be a girl, then she'll be named Daisy…

-+-

Well, Harry thought, that's why I look like my dad, or James, he's even my dad…

But, why do I have my mom's eyes? And if my real parents are still alive, why didn't they take me in? Or at least, why didn't Remus take me in after James and Lily died?

He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of having to parents, and really would prefer to put the book down and forget this whole experience, but something about his parents-or the Potter's- handwriting telling him this story made him want to know what happened.

And it still may end up being a terrible prank, but what if it wasn't?

Harry began to read again.

-+-

_Lily was still writing, and it was later in the day on the 24__th__. _

James is late, I wonder where he is? It's seven, and usually he is home and talking to Remus.

Remus has gotten paler as the progressed.

He keeps sitting down at the piano and playing the same song, but stops; staring at the piano, as if it should be doing something it's not.

Oh my god!

-+-

_There was a space on the page, apparently more time had passed. _

Remus started hitting the piano, yelling silently. Then he began to claw at his own arms.

I've never seen him transform, but James says he does something similar.

Then he began to actually scream, and if I never hear a wail like that again, I'll be happy. It split my ears, a howl full of such pain that anyone who heard it would most likely be brought to tears. The howl lasted what seemed like an eternity, but was really about three minutes.

Luckly James came home, and dragged Remus away from the rainbow painted piano.

A small, fat man walked in after my husband.

"Hello-ah- Lily…" Peter stuttered, walking in and standing by his two friends.

"Sh-sh, quiet Remus. I've brought a friend…" James said. Remus stopped sobbing.

He began to talk, his voice just a whisper, weak from a lack of use. "P-Peter?"


	8. Peter is a worse sitter than Remus

_Wait, is this late? I can't remember anymore... All I know is that I should never stay up for 38 hours watching Bleach and Full Metal Alchemist, than try to write this. It's not good for me, or the plot... XD_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, said boy who lived wouldn't have been the main character...._

**Peter is a worse sitter than Remus**

February 24th

YAY!!! Wormtail!!! You is amazing!!! (it's true diary, he is).

He actually got Remus to TALK!!! That's right, TALK!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
So… We were talking AT Remus about (of course) how much of a bastard Padfoot is being, and suddenly, he told us to shut up! I'm so proud of my little Mr. MPreg…

I can still hear them talking! (Yay!)

"So Remus, what's it like being, y'know?" That was Pete. Tee-hee, Wormtail is such an awkward little boy…

"Can we talk about something else?" Or, I think that's what Remi just said, he's being WAY quiet.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um… how is work?" Remus says.

Hm… Pete just avoided that one, wonder why? (I think he got fired again…)

"School! I've got it, how is school?" Um, kay, Pete even got me there, Why is he asking Moony about school? He knows he's not in school, we graduated together!

"Peter, I'm not in school anymore…"

"Did you drop out?"

"Peter, we're the same age…"

"What? That was YOU in our dorm?!" God Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?

Hey looks! It's Remus, he's sitting next to me and reading over mah sholder. What do you mean I missed spelled sholder? 'S-H-O-U-L-D-E-R'? You sure?

February 25th, 1989

_Lily was writing now…_

Peter has gained a lot of weight. And he eats too much. I couldn't find anything food for not only myself, but there wasn't ANYTHING left, for anyone. And James was at work today, so I had to leave Remus and Peter alone, and I was a little concerned.

Apparently for good reason.

I came back to Peter completely drunk and screaming "God, you're such a whore," at the door of all things, and Remus was just staring out the window, sighing every couple of minutes.

"Peter?" I asked him.

"Ah-Li-wee Evens, 'ow are you?" Peter hiccupped. I always forget that Peter is a bad drunk.

"Um, I'm okay Peter, but it's Potter now, and I-"

"Yup, yup, Potter, you hate dat Potter, but I wike 'im, hes okay! Have you met this guy oder here?" he pointed at Remus. "His a werewolf, but his still a gut guy…" Then he threw up on the floor. I'm going to kill him. "He speaks all dat frenchie stuff too…"

"Peter," Remus said, demonstrating his French skills, "_vous êtes une idiote, _why did you drink that much?"

"See, wha I tell ya?" Peter sighed, before passing out.

"How much did he have?" I asked.

Remus shrugs, "Enough…" Then continues looking out the window.

"What's out there that's so interesting?" I asked, completely sarcastically.

"Nothing," Remus blushes a little, "just there's this dog outside, and he has flowers in his mouth…"

"Oh I see…"

…Wait, what?!!

_Thanks for all the reviews! See you next week!!! *hug*_


	9. The dog with flowers

_Busy, sick and busy. Sorry that this is late, and that I haven't replied to reviews (still luv you all though...) or reviewed, like, anything... But between the flu and finishing all this work my teachers assigned over the holiday, I'm worried I'll never finish... XD _

_This is a little short, but next week is longer. Sorry that Peter and Sirius both seem like a*s-holes right now, they get better..._

_Disclaimer- Nope, not mine...._

**The Dog with Flowers**

"Nothing," Remus blushes a little, "just there's this dog outside, and he has flowers in his mouth…"

"Oh I see…"

…Wait, what?!!

I walked over to the window, and looked out. It was a cold day, and it was drizzling outside. But sure enough, right across from Remus's window, there was a black dog silhouetted on the grey back drop.

"Is it?" I asked. Could it be?

The dog began to run towards our building, a bundle of roses in his mouth.

"Open the door." Remus said, still staring out at where the dog had been. "Please Lily, open the door…"

I rushed across through the flat, leaping over the unconscious and intoxicated Peter. It seemed like I couldn't get the door open fast enough, my own heart was racing.

"Lily? My, my. Didn't expect to see you here…" A voice that seemed familiar, but far away. "What? No hello? Honestly, I was expecting better. Especially from you, Rem…"

"S-Sirius?" I heard Remus say from behind me. But I was busy looking at the tale man standing in the door way.

Forget when I say Remus or James is gorgeous. I think I always forget Sirius when I think about them. First off, he has this long black hair that is SO soft and shiny…. And…

No… Mustn't fanaticize about Remus's boyfriend…

"Remus?" Sirius says. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come greet me?"

And before I knew it, Remus was wrapped around Sirius. I could see him smiling, as tears slid down his face.

"Thank you…" he breathed.

-+-

It was nice. To see Remus so happy. He was just running and bouncing, heck, I don't think he was ever this happy at school, but I guess after being so depressed for so long, he deserves it.

But, something about Sirius was off. He wasn't happy; he just looked like he was doing his duty as a citizen to come visit Remus.

So I decided to ask him about it. Remus bounced off to find a vase for the black roses Sirius had brought. (Apparently they're Remus's favorites, I had no idea…)

But, before I could say anything, Sirius turns to me, looking at me with a mix of sorrow and contempt. "I'm only here because James and Peter are ganging up on me. Don't think I'll be coming back."

"Sirius-"

"And also, give this to him." He handed me this letter, there isn't a seal. "I know you're going to read it. Just make sure he gets it."

"Sirius, I can't…"

"You can't what, Lily?" Remus asks, coming back into the den, all smiley and happy.

"Nothing dear…"

-+-

February 25th

_Remus was writing_

Remus watched as Sirius was leaving, again…

But as he went, Remus called after the man he loved, "Will you come back this time."

And Sirius turned back and smiled, but not a very Sirius-y smile. "Of course… I love you Remus…"

"I love you too…" His stomach hurts, he puts a hand over it and watches Sirius walk away…

_Next week, a ditzy Remus?!!_


	10. A few moments of happiness

_This chapter would have been more ditzy, but I still have a ton of homework to get done!!! XD_

_So, this week has been good but hectic. First, thank you all!!! This story recently hit 100 reviews!!! *hugs you all* Plus, my life has sucked less than usual, so it's been great! (only RemusandTonks will get this, but I went on a date with the bunny!!!!!)_

_Disclaimer- Um... need I say?_

**A few moments of happiness**

_Lily was writing…_

March 12th, 1989

I'm loving this. Remus is just … so happy.

Like, happier than he was at school.

I think, I mean, maybe he was just so tired of being depressed, that a few moments of happiness sort of just completely revived him.

… I can't give him the letter…

March 13th, 1989

I finally finished the potion, so little Amber (I know the baby's a girl, has to be… and I think Amber would fit her SO well) and so, I had to tell Remus…

Fingers crossed, I called him into the kitchen. "Um, Rem, I finished the potion…."

"For the baby?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes… would you like to take it now?" he nodded. "Would you like me to mix it in with some Butter Beer?" He shook his head, and grabbed the vial of bubbling green potion from my hand.

And drank it in one swig. "This is disgusting!" he smiled. "But that's all right, because Sirius still loves me…" he sort of just drifted back into his room.

He looked around his room, as if seeing it for the first time. "Lily, we should get some paint for in here, it's covered in blood. But down rush, I'm fine with it for now, besides, Sirius still loves me…"

That's all he's been able to say lately… Sirius still loves me…

…I'm burning that letter as soon as possible…

-+-

March 13th

_James had scrawled something down in the journal…_

YAY!!! Ganging up on Sirius worked!!! High fives Peter!!! (actually, Pete is off on business, I'm amazed he wasn't fired…)

It's been nice at home, because Remus is as happy as he was when Pads first told him he loved him. Nicer actually…

But I haven't been home much lately, with all the death eaters wreaking havoc. I've barely had time to eat some days, and apparently He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is going after…

…

…

…

March 15th

God, can Remus end a sentence with anything other than "Sirius still loves me…"

Like today, I asked Remus how he was doing, after he just puked (at least he was trying to eat again…) and he replied with "Well, I s'pose. Anyways, Sirius still loves me…" and he got all smiley, and just sorta bounced away, humming 'Melody Lee'.

Then he turned on his old record player with the Buzzcocks. And he would talk to me as I tried to work, ending each sentence with "Sirius still loves me…"

I'm glad he's happy and all, but honestly, I'm not sure if I prefer moppy or happy Remus…

In fact, I actually had to drag REMUS away from WHISKEY!!!! (what sort of parallel universe have I fallen into?)

Weird, no?

Meh, at least he's happy….

March 17th

I am officially pissed at Lils. Apparently Sirius left a letter for Remus, and she won't give it to 'im.

I get it, she really wants a baby, and she can't, but I'm just tired of her interfering with this. She can't protect Remus from everything!!

…but she has a point… maybe we'll let Remus be happy for a little longer…

Just, I dunno, a few more weeks… Just until…

Maybe I can convince Sirius otherwise…

-+-

Harry blinked, what exactly did this letter say? What did his da-James have to convince Sirius about?

And another thing, his eyes didn't fit! Lily said that the baby would have either Remus's or Sirius's eyes, and he had green eyes, like his mum's. Maybe Lily had just messed up the potion. Or maybe Sirius or Remus wore colored contacts?

…Or… Maybe (Harry hoped) Maybe, this was just an elaborate prank?

_Thanks again for all the reviews!!! _


	11. The Name Game

_My deepest appologies that this is late. My life seems to just be falling apart lately, and I'm really upset, so I just haven't felt like writing, even though I've had plenty of time on holiday... hm..._

_Disclaimer- I was hoping to get the rights to Harry Potter for Yule, but it wasn't in the budget... (But I did get _The Tales of Beadle the Bard, _it's amazing, read it if you haven't all ready!)_

_Hopefully I'll get reading reviews tonight, and thanks for sticking with me! So without further delay!!!_

**The Name Game**

_It was Lily writing again…_

April 1st, 1989

Wanna know what's fun? The name game. Remus has finally returned to a regular Remus-y state, so we're playing the name game!!!

"Lucifer." James suggested.

"Nooo…" I responded. "Nicole."

"That's a girl's name, com'on Lils, Remus says it's a boy! Damien."

"He could be wrong. Amber."

"Well," my raven haired husband said, "let's say he's right, James Junior."

"Fine. Remus."

"Yes?" he asks.

"No, I like the name." I reply smiling. "Or Christopher."

"Sasuke-kun!! Name 'im Sasuke!!" Peter shouted from the kitchen.

We all stare at him blankly. "Sasuke?" Remus finally asked. "Isn't that Japanese?"

"Well, um, yeah?" Pete replied.

"Let's give him a nice BRITISH name." James said. "Like, Marcus!"

"What about Sirius?" Remus suggested. But of course, everyone _but _Remus has read the letter.

"NO!!!" we all shouted.

"Fine…" he looked slightly dazed. "But can I make another suggestion? How about Harry?"

"No offense, but that name stinks." James laughed.

"Why Harry?" I asked.

"One sec!" he said, standing to leave.

-+-

_Now Remus's precise handwriting neatly marched across the page, the same date at the top. _

"How about Harry?" Remus asks.

"No offense, but that name stinks!" James laughs.

"Why Harry?" his far kinder wife asks.

"One sec!" Remus says, standing to retrieve his book.

It was an old Harry Turtledove book, but unfortunately, it was buried under a mountain of James's work supplies. The werewolf began to dig through the mass of papers, and spotted the beat-up book.

But on top of it, there was an envelope. Slightly off white, and not sealed. In dark black, Sirius had written 'To Remus, with all my heart' neatly on top.

Remus tucked it into a pocket to read later, vaguely wondering _why _James had been hiding the letter.

"Here's why we should name him Harry!" Remus says triumphantly, returning to the small group. "Harry Turtledove, the best author ever."

"You say that about a lot of authors," James pointed out.

"Yes, but he's my current favorite. Plus, doesn't Harry James Lupin Black Potter sound, I don't know, right?" Remus asks.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lily smiles.

"Though that's a mouthful." Peter says thoughtfully.

"Let's just say Harry James Potter for now, easier to spell."

But of course, Remus than forgot the letter was in his coat pocket, and Lily put it away, until he found it again a month later.

-+-

_James. _

May 2nd

"Lily!! Lily, I can't find it!" I yelled.

"You can't find what?" she sighs.

"The letter!!"

"Which letter?!!" Lily asks, obviously annoyed.

"_The letter!!" _I shout.

"Shitohshitohshit!! You lost it?"

"No. I misplaced it!!"

"James, how could you lose that?!!"

"It was right here!!" I yell.

"I think I know where the letter is…" Peter cuts in.

"Shit…" I breathe as I look across the room. There, on the couch, is Remus. Holding the letter, and shaking as he read…

_Yup, Harry is named after Harry Turtledove, who woulda thunk it? Next chapter is about the letter..._


	12. The Letter

_What?? Two chapters in one night?!! But this is the shortest chapter ever. It doesn't even get a Disclaimer.... (Mwahaha)_

**The Letter…**

Remus, I need you to read this, and pay attention, like I know you can.

I want you to do this for me, it's really very important.

Forget me, like I've forgotten you. Pretend I never existed. Just act like we never met.

I wish I could say I love you, but I don't. I'm sorry.

~Sirius Orion Black~


	13. An Explanation

_WoW... This is late...Anyway, I've just been to busy to post. Since I last posted I have been eaten alive by homework, turned old, slept in a barn of sorts, and somehow ended up with a boyfriend... oO_

_The chapter is from Lily's POV, same date as the last few..._

_Disclaimer- It costs less to buy the rights to Beauty and the Beast...-_-;_

**An Explanation…**

"I-um- I think I need to go on a walk…" Remus stood, putting the letter down.

"Are you sure that's smart?" I asked.

He shook his head 'no' and shakily walked to the door of the flat. "One of us should go with him…" James breathed.

"I'll go!" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah, all right…" I picked up the letter. "Come on James, I need your help…"

-+-

"Sirius Black! Get your ass out here!!" I yelled, banging on the door of his apartment. A girl answered the door in nothing but a small black dress and asked me something in French.

"That's nice…?" I shoved my way past her, and pulled James with me.

"Ah, Lily! Didn't you hear Louise? I'm not decent!" I heard from a side room.

"Too bad mate, she's a man on a mission!" James hollered.

"Oh…Well fine…" Sirius came into view, he was in a pair of wrinkled pants and a half buttoned shirt. "What?"

"Why the fuck did you write that letter?" I screamed, pulling out my wand.

"I had to! Oh Merlins Lily, don't hex me!"

"You didn't have to!" I yelled, then beat him over the head with my wand. And then, I hit James, just for good measure… "And James, YOU didn't have to go and test your potions on poor Remus!!"

"Yes, but you're getting a baby out of all this!" Sirius shouted. Then turned and barked a command at the girl, who sighed and left the apartment, still only in a scrap of fabric. "You couldn't just let Rem get rid of it; you had to save the precious baby! Why not have one of your own, so I can go back to having my Remi sooner!"

"Um, she can't, so we are cleaning up your abandoned boyfriend…" James tried. "Not all girls can you know…"

Sirius looked mildly surprised, but this was not the time for us to discuss my genetic issues! "But why did you leave in the first place?! It was SO idiotic of you!!"

"I had to!"

"No you didn't!" I pointed out. "He would have been happy to have the baby if you stayed."

"I can't be a father. You know that… I'm so immature, that without Moony, I wouldn't probably have been able to graduate. And…" he looked on the verge of tears… "I didn't want him to be raising me and the baby… I'm just not mature enough, and he deserved better… So I left…"

No one said anything for a long time…

"Did you tell him this?"

"Yes, and say what? 'Remus, I love you, but I can't raise your child, so let's get rid of it!'? Yes James, that would work very well…"

"Well, you know you have to tell him, don't you?" I said. "Come on. Let's go find Peter and Remus…"

"Why?" James asked.

"Because Remus is a distraught pregnant man wandering the streets of London?"

"No! Why do you have to find Peter?"

"That's a stupid question, so I can beat him with a stick obviously…"

_Thanks again for all the feedback, I'll try to finish this story by the end of January..._


	14. Author's note

Apology-

I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I promise to finish the story next week. I'm swamped with homework, and I recently broke a rib, so I have been out of commission. So I have a TON of homework to catch up with! I'm sorry!!


	15. That, my friend, is what they call love

_Gah! This would have been up way sooner, had fanfiction let me log on!!! I promise to reply to reviews by tomorrow. This is the third to last chapter. The other two will be up tonight..._

_Disclaimer: Hm, do I own these characters? Huh, no, I guess I don't..._

**That, my friends, is what they call love…**

It is surprising how hard it is to find a distraught pregnant werewolf in London, I can't for the life of me tell you why…

But, eventually, Sirius dragged us to this little café/ bookstore called the 'Roomy Loft', and sure enough, there was Remus, his nose buried in a book.

"Rem?" Sirius asked.

Quickly, Remus put down his book, and ran outside (not good for the baby!!). "Oy! Remus!!" James yelled after him.

"Remus Lupin! Stop this instant!" I tried. "Re-"

Sirius was pelting after him, and tackled the other man to the ground (that poor baby…)"Si-Sirius! Get off!"

"Say you love me?"

"Wha-no! Get off!"

"I'll say I love you, if you say it too!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"And you love it, don't deny that you do!"

"… say you won't leave?"

"I swear on the soul of my very dear Moony!"

Remus slapped him playfully, "You can't swear on me, I'm not dead!"

"Good thing too, or who would I attack and most likely eat?" He pecked Remus on the cheek.

"…um, Sirius, please get off of Remus, this really can't be good for the baby…" I tried, quietly.

"Oh Merlins! That's right, you're all pregnant and what not!"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it…" Rem blushed.

I don't know why Remus always believes him, maybe because it's their true love, but I kind of did too… "Let's get home, all right?"

"Sure thing Lily…"

And I didn't realize as we walked home that Peter was nowhere to be found…

-+-

July 13th

_James was writing…_

It's funny, all they ever do is sit in Remus's room and talk. When Sirius came home, he didn't take a second look at the writing on the walls; he just sighed, and tried to explain to why he left.

Moony just laughed, and said, "Is that all? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

I kinda thought Mr. MPreg would react that way… (Heh, Pads should have known that too…)

But, now they just stay in there, talking, and laughing. And I talk to them too, and it kinda feels like old times again. Moony seems happy, not that forced kinda happy, but a REAL GENUINE happy. It's nice…

-+-

July 31st

Around 5:00 am, Moony let out a little scream.

"Remus! What's wrong?" Lily rushed into the room.

"Er, um… I think, ah, my water just broke…" Remus blushed.

"Out!" Lily ordered Pads and myself. "And call Dumbledore!!" Who promptly showed up.

"Am I late?" He asked.

"Um, no. It's only just started…" Sirius said.

"Very good, and, hello Mr. Black…" and not waiting for Pads response, he went into Remus's closed room.

There was a lot of gasps, from beyond that locked door, but mostly, I could just hear my own heart beat.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" Sirius and I said in unison, than he sighed and looked at the ground. "Right, never mind…" he said.

July 31st

Harry James Lupin Black Potter was born at exactly 3:07 in the afternoon. I think we'll just call him 'Harry James Potter' for short…

-+-

Harry stopped. His parents. Remus and Sirius were his parents? No, they couldn't be… could they?


	16. Afterthoughts

_Er... hm.. This, um, I'm not too happy with this chapter.... o0_

_And for those of you who are like 'Oh teh noes! Harry is SOOO OC!!' I'm just going to say, I don't like Harry as a character... Sorry..._

_Disclaimer: Please Mr. Postman, give me Harry Potter!!_

**Afterthoughts**

There was a long set of blank pages. Then there was a newspaper clip. It was about Harry's parent's-er, James and Lily's deaths.

The more blank pages. Then Remus had an entry.

_In the end, it was Snape that suggested it. That Sirius got the dark lord to kill James and Lily because of Harry, he wanted his son back. I can't say I didn't, but..._

_I wouldn't have done this._

…_Harry has my eyes, green like mine before I was bitten by Fenrir… But it makes him look like Lily in a way. I guess that's why he is going to live with her relatives._

_But I don't know why Dumbledore won't let me raise my son…_

Then there were several solid pages of little entries like 'Harry's fifth birthday' or 'Today Harry was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', and there seemed to be one for every major event in his life.

Then, there was Remus writing again.

_When Sirius came back, I was so happy. It was the second best day of my life. The first was the day Harry was born. _

_But I remember, when we were finally together again, and he walked in on me when I was in the tub, and he smiled. "These all look familiar…" he sighed, and ran one of his perfect hands across my scars..._

_Then his fingers lay to rest on the long scar across my stomach, it was slightly pink, even after nearly fourteen years…_

"_Harry…" I said in explanation._

"_Oh…" he looked guilty._

_But he shouldn't, because it doesn't matter that he left. Not really, and I want him to know that, because I know you're reading this Sirius. I continued this for you. And it doesn't matter, because even though you left…_

…_you also came back…_

_And I LOVE YOU… _

The last page in the notebook was just a picture, of them. His family. Remus, and Sirius and himself. There was a tired looking Remus, nodding and partly asleep leaning against Sirius, who had this squirming pink thing in his arms. Harry, obviously.

Moment of truth, Harry thought. And he began his search for his parents.

Who he eventually found sitting together in the kitchen. How had he not seen that they were a couple?

"Oh, hello Harry!" Remus smiled. Harry stared at them. "Are you all right?"

"So… you're my…parents?" the raven haired boy managed to choke out.

"Padfoot, no! Please say you didn't give him the journal!!"

"Er… surprise?" Sirius shrugged. "He's fifteen, he can handle it!"

"What is done, is done, I guess… What do you think Harry?" Remus asked.

"About what?"

"About us…" Remus sighed. "Being your parents and all?"

"Oh…" Harry looked ahead solemnly. "I think it's sick."

"Huh? Well, isn't that great…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Guess you were right about telling him… He really is James' son… Stupid Homophobs…"

Memory charms are simple enough. And Harry forgot, and the family went on with their lives. And when Sirius died, all Remus could do to keep himself from jumping right after him was to hold on to Harry, to keep his son safe…


	17. An Ending

_This is it. The end. Good-bye... Thanks for all the reveiws I have recieved, and thank you for reading this far. I kinda lost the plot in there, and it took forever to complete, but now it's over... I'm a little sad._

_Disclaimer: If you're this far, you know I don't own the characters..._

**An Ending...**

In all actuality, when Remus came running into number twelve Grimmwald's Place, it wasn't that he was leaving Tonks, really, he just wanted to tell Harry. He wanted to shout 'You're going to be a big brother!' but he didn't say that. He couldn't say that.

Instead he got lectured by his son. Ah, the irony.

Oh well, at least he got a chance to slip a few sips of bright purple liquid into Harry's drink…

...fin...

_Thanks again... ^^_

_Edit- Er... I keep getting this question, so I'm going to explain. The liquid is what James slipped into Remus's drink (at the start of the story). Sorry for the confusion, I should have made myself more clear..._


End file.
